Remaining Anonymous/Part 2
Empath visited Papa Smurf late at night to discuss Anonymous' dilemma. The village leader paced back and forth while listening to his son explain everything he tried to help Anonymous overcome his situation. "I can sympathize with Anonymous' situation with wanting to be somebody, Empath, but you should know that becoming somebody important is not something that is always going to happen to a Smurf as soon as they want it to," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf understands that, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "But what this smurf doesn't want to see is Anonymous feeling like he doesn't belong among his fellow Smurfs because he feels like a Nobody among his peers. There's got to be some way that we can rectify that situation for him." "Well, me, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and Greedy are going to be smurfing on a fern-smurfing expedition tomorrow, and that would sound like the perfect opportunity for Anonymous to truly find who he is among the Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf is aware of that particular event, Papa Smurf, and this smurf thinks it would be a great opportunity for Anonymous to find himself," Empath said. "But there's just one thing this smurf wants to ask of you about this plan." "Oh?" Papa Smurf said. "Just what is it, Empath?" "This smurf knows that you want this smurf to stay behind and watch over the village while you are gone on this expedition, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "But this smurf is wondering if you would allow Polaris Psyche to take over that role while this smurf accompanies you and the five other Smurfs on this expedition, to continue providing counseling for Anonymous during this expedition." "Hmmmm," Papa Smurf said while stroking his beard, trying to think. Empath waited in silence for Papa Smurf's response. Then Papa Smurf said, "Very well, then, Empath. I will allow you to join us on our expedition, and for Polaris Psyche to take over your duties in the village while we are gone." "This smurf appreciates your willingness, Papa Smurf," Empath said, sighing with some relief. "However, your job will be specifically for counseling purposes only, unless we happen to encounter something in our journey that requires your specific smurf of skills to deal with," Papa Smurf said. "Do you understand?" "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. ----- The next morning, Anonymous woke up from his house, still feeling the disappointment that he felt from the previous night. Clumsy met him as soon as he left the door of his house. "So, Anonymous, how did you smurf with Empath trying to smurf you a new name?" Clumsy asked. "It's just no use, Clumsy," Anonymous said in a sad voice. "Empath tried to smurf me some good examples from three of my fellow Smurfs, and I just couldn't smurf a candle to any of them. I feel like I'm just going to give up." "Gosh, Anonymous, you can't give up now," Clumsy said as he and Anonymous walked together. "I'm sure that we can find you a smurfy new name somewhere." "I wish I can believe you, Clumsy, but I feel like I don't want to look anymore," Anonymous said. They soon ran into Brainy, Hefty, and Greedy, all three of which were wearing backpacks on their backs. "Well, I've been smurfing all over for you, Clumsy," Brainy said as he held a backpack in his right hand. "Papa Smurf wants you to join us on our overnight fern-smurfing expedition." "That sure smurfs like fun, Brainy," Anonymous said as Clumsy took the backpack and placed it on his back. "I only wish that I could go with you." Just then Papa Smurf showed up with Empath. "I was hoping you would smurf up, Anonymous, because I think a smurfy hike is just what you need to smurf your mind off your name." "Oh, gosh, Papa Smurf, I just don't know what to say," Anonymous said as he took the backpack from Papa Smurf and put it on his own back. "You can thank Empath for that, Anonymous," Papa Smurf said. "He talked to me last night about your situation, and decided that he's going to join us on our expedition to continue providing counsel for you." "Oh great, now we have to smurf along with old star-face smurfing with us," Hefty said, rolling his eyes. "Well, if Papa Smurf thinks that Empath can be useful to us and to Anonymous on our expedition, Hefty, then who am I to argue against such wisdom?" Brainy said. "I only hope where we're smurfing on this expedition will be somewhere that we can smurf a lot of good food to eat," Greedy said, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach. "So who's going to be watching the village while Empath is with us, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked. "I have appointed Polaris Psyche to smurf over Empath's duties while we are gone, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "I can trust that the village is in safe hands during our absence from it." "You can rest assured, my fellow Smurfs, that this village will continue to remain in 'safe hands' while Papa Smurf and Empath are gone on this expedition," Polaris Psyche said as he, Smurfette, Tapper, and Duncan McSmurf showed up. "Aye, and if anything smurfs out of hand while Empath and Hefty are gone, we're going to smurf those young pups in their smurf," Duncan said. "But hopefully we won't need to resort to such measures, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. Smurfette came close to Empath and kissed him on the cheek. "You take care of yourselves while you are gone, Empath," she said sweetly. "Don't let me catch you hearing of any trouble that you may smurf yourselves into out there." "There's nothing you need to worry about, Smurfette," Empath said. "Even though this smurf is only coming along for counseling purposes, this smurf will make sure that our team of Smurfs will return home safely." "It's time to get ourselves smurfing, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf prompted. "We'll smurf the rest of you later." "Safe journeys and may the luck of the Smurfish be with you, Papa Smurf," Tapper said as he, Smurfette, and Duncan waved goodbye. "May the Great Ancestors guide and protect them on their expedition," Polaris Psyche said quietly, also watching the seven Smurfs depart. ----- And so the seven Smurfs journeyed out into the forest, singing the Smurf song as they traveled over hill and dale for the place to find the best ferns. Hefty felt a little uneasy with Empath coming along with them, but the other Smurfs didn't seem to mind, as they had a feeling Papa Smurf allowed Empath to come along with them on their journey instead of staying home and watching over the village like he would normally be assigned to do in Papa Smurf's absence. Then after a long while of walking, they came across a glen where Papa Smurf had the group stop at. "This smurfy-looking glen is just full of ferns, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "We'll smurf up camp right here." "Sure thing, Papa Smurf," Hefty said as he and the other Smurfs started to race around, finding the right place to settle down for themselves. "Gosh, maybe we could get a head start smurfing for ferns for Papa Smurf, Anonymous," Clumsy said. "That's an excellent idea, Clumsy," Brainy said, already looking through a book that he took with him for the journey. "And there's no better way to smurf for ferns than with my book, Brainy Smurf's Guide to Fern-Finding. It's the absolute last word on ferns, if I do smurf so myself." While Brainy read his book aloud to himself, Clumsy motioned to Anonymous that they should sneak away, and so they quietly sneaked away, leaving Brainy to read the book all by himself and to himself. Empath walked up to Brainy. "This smurf sees that you have brought along one of your books to keep yourself company with, Brainy. Would you mind if this smurf asks what you hope to get out of reading your book aloud?" "Oh, Empath, you shouldn't concern yourself with things other than who you came along with to counsel in your job as the assistant counselor," Brainy said. "I was just reading it aloud to Clumsy and Anonymous, who happen to be..." "This smurf would assume that they are already going ahead with the task of finding ferns for Papa Smurf," Empath said. "However, if you feel that you need to read your book aloud to absorb your own knowledge into yourself, feel free to do so. This smurf won't stop you from doing so unless it is necessary." "Why, thank you, Empath," Brainy said. "At least you appreciate the importance of my talents." Empath then walked away while Brainy continued to read his book aloud. ----- Clumsy and Anonymous went walking through the glen, observing the ferns that Papa Smurf wanted to gather. "Golly, these are mighty smurfing ferns, Anonymous," Clumsy said. "Do you know what types of ferns Papa Smurf is specifically looking for, Clumsy?" Anonymous asked. "Shucks, Anonymous, I really don't know," Clumsy said. "But maybe Brainy or Papa Smurf might know, if we bring back enough samples." "Well, might as well gather up some and see which ones Papa Smurf wants," Anonymous said as he started to pull on a fern leaf. "You going to help?" But as Anonymous turned, he saw that Clumsy was distracted by the sound of water nearby. He peered through a mass of ferns to get a closer look. Past the mass of ferns, the two of them saw a fountain with a crystalline structure in the middle. "Ooh, that's a mighty smurfy fountain," Clumsy said, sounding amazed. "What's it doing in the middle of the forest?" Anonymous asked. "Gosh, Anonymous, I don't know, but I can't wait to show the others," Clumsy said. ----- Clumsy and Anonymous gathered the other five Smurfs around the fountain so that they could get a good look at it. They were all amazed by the sight, while Clumsy himself found himself looking at a golden goblet standing on top of a pedestal. "Great Ancestors, this smurf wouldn't think that such a thing existed out here in the middle of nowhere," Empath said. "It's quite a sight, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "And quite old, from the smurfs of it," Papa Smurf said. "This fountain makes me feel rather thirsty," Greedy said. "Don't worry, Greedy," Clumsy said. "I've found a golden drinking golden that you could use." "Wait, Clumsy, don't touch it!" Papa Smurf said, pulling Clumsy's hand back before he touched the goblet. "There's a warning plaque that's smurfed in an ancient language that's on the pedestal. It says, Beware, ye thirsty travelers, this is a magic fountain. Touch not the goblet, or the goblin curse will befall you." "Oh, gosh, Papa Smurf, I didn't know that until you read it," Clumsy said as both he and Papa Smurf backed away from the pedestal. "Perhaps we should go pick our ferns somewhere else, Papa Smurf, to prevent ourselves from falling for the temptation of this goblet," Empath suggested. "A smurfy idea, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Come, my little Smurfs, let us leave this fountain alone." Empath, Hefty, Brainy, and Greedy followed Papa Smurf as they walked away from the fountain. But Clumsy and Anonymous both stayed behind at the fountain. "Wow, what an exciting day, Anonymous," Clumsy said, sounding overjoyed. "I found a real magic fountain. Doesn't that make you happy?" "You should be, Clumsy, because you found it first," Anonymous said. "I'm still going to be a Nobody Smurf because I haven't found anything like that." "Oh, don't be so smurf on yourself, Anonymous," Clumsy said. "You helped me find it, so you should smurf some of the credit. Maybe they should call you Explorer Smurf or something." "Yeah, that would be nice, to be called Explorer Smurf," Anonymous said. "Me, if I wanted to smurf a new name for myself, it would be Graceful Smurf, or even Hero Smurf," Clumsy said as he hopped around upon the rocks surrounding the fountain. "What would you think if I was called..." "Clumsy, look out!" Anonymous called out when he saw Clumsy losing his balance on the rocks, slipping into the water of the fountain. "Oh, help! Anonymous, save me!" Clumsy cried out as he felt himself starting to sink into the water. "Hold on, Clumsy, I'll help you out!" Anonymous said as he stepped into the shallow part of the fountain to pull Clumsy up out of the deep part. "Oh, thank you, Anonymous," Clumsy started to say as he got pulled out, although Anonymous pulled so hard, they tripped over one of the rocks and ended up bumping into the pedestal with the goblet, knocking it over. Clumsy and Anonymous watched as the goblet fell off the pedestal and landed right into the fountain's water. "Uh-oh," Clumsy said fearfully. Then suddenly a funnel of water rose up from the fountain and filled the goblet. "You can smurf that again," Anonymous said as he picked up the goblet and set it upright. "And I must say thank you for freeing me," a shrill piercing voice spoke. Clumsy and Anonymous both looked and saw a dark olive-skinned creature with batlike wings and a snouted face, wearing a yellow cap and robe, emerged in front of them. "Uh, who are you?" Clumsy asked. "My name is Mystico the goblin, and that fountain was my watery prison," the dark creature answered. He swooped down from the crystalline structure he was perched on and landed in front of the two Smurfs. "Uh, you're welcome, and goodbye," Clumsy said before he and Anonymous made a run for it. "Yeah, right, goodbye," Anonymous said. Mystico watched as the two Smurfs ran away, although one of them didn't go very far, as Clumsy ended up tripping over a rock and landed face-first onto the ground. Mystico glided over to where Clumsy had tripped over and landed. "My, what a graceless creature you are," he said in a mocking tone. "What's your name?" "Uh, gosh, My-My-Mystico, the name is Clumsy," the Smurf answered. "You better watch those big feet of yours, you clumsy goblin!" Mystico said. And with a wave of his hands, the goblin turned Clumsy into another goblin with big feet. "Now I must go and find your friends, because I'm going to have lots of fun turning them into goblins too!" Mystico said, laughing maniacally as he left Clumsy to deal with his new form as a goblin. Anonymous came out from behind the ferns he was hiding in. "Clumsy, are you all right?" Anonymous asked. "Oh, please, help me up there, Anonymous," Clumsy pleaded. Anonymous helped pull Clumsy back up to his feet. "Gosh, I'm so sorry for smurfing you behind like this," Anonymous said with some heartfelt honesty. "And I'm sorry for knocking over that goblet," Clumsy said. "Now we're in serious trouble, and I don't know how to stop it." "Come on, Clumsy, let's go warn the others before that goblin smurfs too far with his trickery," Anonymous said as he headed back in the direction of the camp. Clumsy tried to walk, but found himself having trouble trying to keep his balance as he was now. "Golly, these big feet are making me more clumsy than ever!" he said. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Remaining Anonymous chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles